


families, babies, fluff and angst

by ImagineBeingSafe, JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: In Sickness and In Health. [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/ImagineBeingSafe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Opening up a place for any fics dealing with kids, family drama, babies, pregnancy, all that ilk.as always, Mark, Jack, and their egos plus reader.no abuse, and i don't do very well at sex scenes.happy endings are almost always welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Opening up a place for any fics dealing with kids, family drama, babies, pregnancy, all that ilk.

As always, Mark, Jack, and their egos plus reader.

No abuse, and i don't do very well at sex scenes.

I write Trans, agender, ace, just ask, and if i can't write it, or need more details i'll ask. 

 


	2. prompt list  to start you guys off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while i work on the prompts i've gotten, how about a prompt list?

1\. “I heard you shout. Nightmares again?”

2\. “Stop this. You’re just hurting yourself.”

3\. “You’re going to bed. Now.”

4\. “Please stay with me.”

5\. “Could you come and get me?”

6\. “Where are you? Tell me where you are.”

7\. “Please don’t go out alone.”

8\. “Look at me, okay? Breathe.”

9\. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

10\. “You left me alone.”

11\. “Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding.”

12\. “Where did those bruises come from?”

13\. “Please don’t shut me out right now.”

15\. “Will you hold my hand?”

16\. “Why does everyone always leave me?”

17\. “What did I do wrong this time?”

18\. “I’m just a burden on everyone.”

19\. “You don’t look fine to me. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

20\. “Just talk to me. You can’t handle this alone.”

21\. “Nobody understands what this feels like!”

22\. “I just want to go back to when everything was better.”

23\. “I feel stuck, like I’m going in circles.”

24\. “I need to get out of here. I can’t breathe.”

25\. “Give me the bottle.”


	3. Morning sickness-Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Toxic_Death_8112  
> Could you potentially do a pregnant reader x anti where the reader is is dealing with some pretty bad morning sickness and anti is just the most helpful and supportive and also maybe some fluff ensues? Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

You were curled in a loose ball, one hand on your belly.

 

Anti kept a close eye on you. You'd been at it for awhile, now you were in a fitful doze.

 

 He ached to touch you, but knew you were having a rough time.

 

Whoever said it was only morning sickness never had it.

 

He knew how much his girl hated vomiting, so the last thing he wanted was to rouse you and bring you right back into it.

 

You jerk awake, sitting up, as quickly as you dare.

 

"Doll?"

 

He reaches for you.

 

You shake your head, your body jerking in a heave.

 

Then you are up and moving as fast as you can to the  bathroom

 

It ends in unproductive dry heaves

 

You groan and slump into the corner by the toilet.

 

It wasn't meant to be this hard. Right?

 

"Doll?"

 

A staticky touch at your back, your stomach flips again and you shove your head into the toilet.

 

"M'alrig-

 

_-urlp!"_

 

This time you cough up more sick.  More to come up somehow.

 

Leaning back after you finish, your exhausted body can't handle any more and you start to tilt backwards.

 

You are caught by steady arms.

 

"Gotcha, Sweets." Anti croons into your ear.

 

 He lifts you carefully into his arms, carrying you to bed.

 

He sets you down.

 

"Give me a moment, K', Doll?"

 

You nod miserably.

 

He produces an old basin from a hospital trip, hands it to you and glitches out of sight.

 

You are afraid to let the thing go.

 

Your head is pounding, stomach roiling. You love the baby already, but hate this.

 

Soon Anti is back with a mug of tea. Lemon ginger, to be exact.

 

He sets the mug on the night stand then glitches, settling behind you on the bed.

 

"We'll take it slow , Doll."

 

He holds the mug so you can sip at it, holding it steady until it's gone.

 

You move to curl up in an easier position, on your side.

 

It makes you less likely to vomit the tea you just drank.

 

Anti glitches to face your back, then you felt his hands lightly stroking your back

 

You were just so  _relieved_  that Anti was there.  He must have had better things to do. Yet, here he was, to sit with you through this.

 

Tears come to your eyes.

 

"Hey, none of that, Sweets. Just relax, I got ya."

 

You doze off, lulled by his presence, and the gentleness of his touch.


End file.
